the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Order at Nha Trang Subs
How to order Orlando’s best Banh Mi (Vietnamese Sub) at Nha Trang Subs on East Colonial Drive. How to Get There Nha Trang Subs is located on 1216 E Colonial Dr #9, Orlando, FL 32803. It’s a small, unassuming establishment (some may even call it “hole-in-the-wall”) The restaurant/sub shop is located in a small Vietnamese shopping mall located right on East Colonial. Parking is tricky, as the lot for the shopping mall is located behind it. There is a Publix right next to the shopping mall and the Publix parking lot is located across from the mall’s small lot. There’s also curbside parallel parking if you’re lucky to snag a spot. The sub shop is situated around a cozy courtyard in the center of the mall. If you’ve parked in the small lot, the easiest way to get to the restaurant is by walking around to the store fronts past Tasty Wok BBQ & Noodle House, the dress shop, seafood restaurant, jewelry store, Asian food market, the nail supply store, Vietnamese restaurant, and cake shop. It may sound like a long walk, but it takes less than three minutes to get to the section in which the sub shop is located. Your landmark will be the second jewelry store, once you get there, the plaza’s sign listing all the stores inside the courtyard stands clearly visible. If you’ve parked along the curb lining East Colonial, simply look for the plaza sign marked, “1216” that’s how you know you’re in the right place. This plaza is also located right next to Chewy Boba. Stroll into the courtyard, the sub shop is located near the back and usually has a few chairs placed outside the storefront window. Don’t worry, the front is labelled with white and red script, “Banh mi,” “Nha Trang.” You’ve reached one of the best sandwich places you’ll ever visit. Once Inside/ How to Order The magical “Banh mi Lady” is known far and wide for her Vietnamese subs, so the culture of her shop involves a diverse group of patrons. The restaurants’ owners are a lovely older couple, very welcoming and friendly. Even though their English isn’t that strong, the Banh mi Lady and her husband will know what you want and always treats their customers fairly. Once you step inside, directly to your right is a refrigerated display case often filled with fresh bread baked fresh every morning, and extra sandwich fillings which are also made fresh daily for the best sandwich experience. On top of the case is the order menu. There are meat, seafood, and vegetarian options. This is important, you’ll relay the number'' ''next to the description/name of the sandwich you want to either the Banh mi Lady, her husband, or at times her daughter. This cash only'' ''establishment charges $3.50 per sub, (if you’d like extra meat let them know, the price will be $4.00 in this case and if you want the sandwich toasted, let them know as well) if you order five sandwiches, you get one free! Honestly, once you’ve eaten one it’s a near guarantee that you’ll turn back immediately for another. After you order you’re invited to sit at the table if there are seats, or you can sit in the seating outside. Once your sandwich is ready you’ll make your transaction and just before leaving the Banh mi Lady will (9 times out of 10) pleasantly say, “See you tomorrow!” Author’s Note: There is a strong possibility that you may dream of the Banh mi Lady and her hallowed sandwiches. It’s alright, it happens to the best of us.